


Revive

by dereban



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereban/pseuds/dereban
Summary: "Kamukura Izuru decides that the involuntary tears when he sees Chiaki dying are more intriguing than Junko's chaotic evil shtick, and uses his talents to resuscitate her." A story based off of Zetsubou-hen 10's ending and deviates from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [Kinkyronpa](http://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/). This was my first time writing a smutfic that wasn't a fade to black scenario, so I was, admittedly, a little nervous about writing this. My idea in regards to dealing with this was that the sex itself was going to be kind of awkward, but at the same time, cute. Hopefully I followed through! Any kind of critique on improving would be really helpful and appreciated!

"Hinata-kun..." Nanami Chiaki's voice was breathy and slow as her life was being drained out of her; body twisting to look up at the dark haired, red eyed figure who stared down at her, wearing a serious expression that neither judged nor scorned the gamer. He just purely listened, as an observer, as she went on, evidently full of pain and sorrow. "Yeah. You're Hinata-kun, aren't you?"

There wasn't a single pause as Kamukura replied, following up with another question of his own. "Is that who I was before?" He was interested in her. After all, she knew 'him' prior to becoming like this. And yet, he could tell by her voice, by her pain, just through his careful analysis of her -- that somehow, she cared for the former him. It was a strange feeling, but he allows the question that hangs in the air get answered, first.

"I knew it." Kamukura looks at her with more curiosity at her words; had she figured it out? He finds it rather strange, however -- he knows what kind of talent she holds. He not only heard it from Enoshima's taunting words during the execution, but the first time he saw her, too. She shouldn't hold that kind of skill. And yet, she distracts him from his thoughts nevertheless as she asks, "You don't remember, huh? You can't... remember anymore?"

Of course he doesn't. "It's impossible. My past memories were deleted completely." It's just common knowledge; things that his teachers had taught him repeatedly, over and over again to the point he could recite it without blinking an eye.

Hitching a shallow breath, she moves her body again, as difficult as it is. She's bleeding out, she's dying. It hurts to even talk and the both of them know that, but she does it anyway. 

"Anything is possible. For Hinata-kun..." 

She needs to get up. She needs to help him. Rolling onto her stomach, she tries her best to stand; resting her palm on the checkerboard floor as she forces herself up, trying to look at Hinata-kun -- at _Kamukura_ \-- more directly in the eyes. "Come on. If you try... things will work out, somehow." But even as she tries to get up,as many times as she does, she can't. She just can't; it's not possible.

And Kamukura knows that. But he doesn't do anything to help her -- it's more interesting for him to see her struggle. Because perhaps, a miracle just might occur. So that's all he does silently as he watches her. Get up, fall. Get up, fall. Rinse and repeat.

Until finally --

"Yeah, I'm done for." At least she knows when to give up. "I won't... be able to help you, Hinata-kun. I'm... sorry."

He doesn't understand. It's confusing, and yet, intriguing. "Even in your situation, you would still try to protect someone?" It makes no logical sense to him; if she's going to die, what's the point of wanting to protect someone? How can they? It's impossible. She can't do anything.

"I mean... I... Everyone... I love you all..." She does. She truly does. He can hear the sincerity in her words, regardless of the blood she manages to throw up, the tears that start to trickle down the edges of her eyes."I don't wanna die...!" Her breathing becomes heavy and ragged; it's clear that she's dying. She knows that. But she wants to live. It's the selfish wish of a single girl; one who wants to- "I wanted to play once again with Hinata-kun... We could've played games again..."

It's unfortunate. It really is unfortunate. He takes a few steps forward and reaches out to grab the hairclip that had fallen from her pale, pink locks. Just staring at it, his vision blurs, tears streaming down his face. He brings fingers to his cheeks, eyes widening at the touch of water falling. He can't help but question the meaning behind those tears. After all, it's something that doesn't make any sense to him. Not in the slightest bit. 

But it's just that one thing that causes him his intrest to swell, deciding that the despair that would await the rest of the 77th class to be rather... boring, dull. He looks at the collapsed body and wipes the tears with the collar of his sleeve. This emotion, this single feeling that means more to him than anything else might actually bring meaning to his life. 

Hm. 

Without a single moment of hesitation, Kamukura makes his final decision. He's not going to let her die. With all of the talents that he has with him, he can do it. He's the only one who _can_ , after all. Pocketing the hairclip, he carries Nanami into his arms, carefully. He knows where he should bring her. He knows that he might get in a lot of trouble from his teachers by utilizing his talents at all for someone else, but he doesn't care. The only thing that his mind tells him is that this girl is too important to him to lose. That he has to save her, no matter what. It's the only option that's left to him.

And so he walks. Quickly, hastily -- he needs to get her to a bed. He decides that the closest one would be his own. There's a lot of materials he needs to gather, of course. For once, he's grateful that somehow the two of them share the same blood type; something that makes his chances of saving her go up. 

It takes some time, but eventually, he manages to patch her up. It's a temporary measure for sure, but at least she'll live. He can't help but sigh in relief; a surprise even to him. Maybe it's because of all the hard work, or maybe it's because he managed to craft a miracle with his own hands, he isn't sure. Regardless of which one it is, he's managed to save her life. All she needs now is rest, and a lot of it. 

Hours pass and all he does is sit by her bedside, keeping his eyes on her. He doesn't understand why she interests him so much. Why she managed to give him a single emotion, one that he thought he'd lost when every last bit of Hinata Hajime was erased from this body. Logically, it's incomprehensible to him, and that's just exactly what intrigues him. Some intrest fills him as he brings a hand towards her side, stroking her hair slowly before her eyelids flutter open slowly with a groan of pain; something that makes Kamukura pull his hand away from her slightly, not saying a word, just watching her with kind eyes.

"I'm... alive?" Her words are slow and slightly confused; she thought she was a goner for sure. And honestly, she should have been, considering the many injuries that she took. She tries to get up, but the Super High School Level Hope places one hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"You are still not fully healed." A statement of fact. He doesn't want her injuries to open up again. "Lay down and rest."

Leaning back down on the bed, the gamer manages to flash him a thin smile. It's one full of gratitude and hope, as if silently saying, _I told you, didn't I? That you could do it if you really tried._ And she was right, in the end. He managed to do it. 

But he didn't save her for sentimental reasons. While she may not know that, Kamukura understands himself rather well. Except for the one time he didn't. There are questions he wants to ask her, and well - she's fine enough that she can, at the very least, speak. 

"Can you tell me more about my former self?"

He doesn't remember anything about him, which is why he's rather curious about it all. It's interesting to him, that someone would be more interested in making him recall his past life. In 'saving' him. But he was already saved to begin with -- that's why he became Kamukura Izuru, after all. 

Nanami hums in approval, head rested on the bed's comfortable pillows as she stares at the white ceiling in a nearly empty room; all there was in this room was the bed, himself, and her. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"Hinata-kun was my first friend." For some reason, those words, genuine as they are, makes his heart still coming from her as his crimson blood red eyes grow wide in sheer surprise. "I was playing Gala Omega when we first met." 

That was a game that Kamukura was rather familiar with. A classic game; one that she loved deeply, as was evident by the hairclip that she usually wore. The one that he had kept in his pocket this entire time. He doesn't say anything, instead staring at her quietly with the silent intent for her to continue.

"I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, so..."

"...you bumped into the person known as Hinata Hajime," he finishes for her. It was predictable: a boring first meeting, in his opinion. 

"Yeah. Hinata-kun asked me if I was okay, and I just nodded and walked away, playing video games by myself." After all, at the time, that was all she was. All that she could do. That was her talent: being good at any and all video games. And she knew that all too well. "But you-" No, she has to correct herself. While the person next to him is Hinata Hajime, at the same time, he isn't. " _Hinata-kun_ , heard the sounds of my console. He recognized the game that was on it. Nobody's ever done that before." 

There's such a warm smile that flits onto her features that she could almost be mistaken for an angel. Again, it causes Kamukura's interest to spike and he doesn't understand the feeling. But he wants to do so desperately, strangely enough.

"Why do you care about Hinata Hajime so much?" The question comes out of his mouth before he can even stop himself. He won't lie: he's avidly curious about the prospect. "He didn't have any talents." 

A small laugh passes through the gamer's cherry colored lips, as if he'd said something odd, and he can't help but arch a brow in his confusion. "I already told you, didn't I? That I love all of you." She did, but he can't possibly comprehend the reason behind it. "But when it comes to Hinata-kun... I want to play games with him. I want to see him smile."

After all, he never smiled much around her. The ones he wore around her were ones that were full of bitterness, of self deprecation. Because he felt that he didn't deserve someone like her, so full of life, talent. Who was seen by the world as special. 

"Is that all?" Kamukura asks in a voice unlike himself, his hand resting on her cheek as his eyes met her own. It's so strange that he can even feel this way towards someone else -- it's a new and interesting feeling, one that despair couldn't give him. 

"Mm... probably." She sounded a little uncertain of herself as she leaned closer to him in spite of her injuries, mirroring his gesture, feeling the warmth of her soft skin on his own. "I'm really sorry that I couldn't help you before it was too late. I didn't understand your feelings."

"That is not something you should apologize for." He puts it bluntly, cheeks warming up at her touch. "Hinata Hajime was the one who chose this course of action. Therefore, I should be the one to apologize." For not remembering Nanami. For not recalling that he had such a great friend. But he thinks he understands the reasoning behind his former self's actions. Kamukura's thumb runs across her lips with clear interest; he wants to know everything about her. After all, she's different from all the others she's met before. She's too kind and has an unpredictable soul. By keeping her alive, he granted her wish. But there's still something that he cannot do. "I granted one of your wishes, but there is one that I am still unable to grant. Hinata Hajime cannot play games with you." His existence is gone, after all.

Silence fills the room and it's an eerie feeling, considering that it's just simply the two of them, alone. After moments on end of them just staring at one another, Nanami finally speaks up, adjusting herself so she can be seated on the bed. "Then... will you play with me?" 

He nods, just as quiet. "Kamukura," he finally introduces himself, monotonous as ever. "Kamukura Izuru. That is the name that they gave me. I do not mind playing with you. But know that you will not defeat me."

"We'll see about that," Nanami laughs before she leans in, finally, to brush her lips against his, taking the intitiative. It causes Kamukura's eyes to widen yet again, his surprise completely different from the last. This time, he's shocked to see her do such a thing. And as if to answer his silent 'why?' she finally answers, sweetly, "I don't want to lose you..." Again. "...Kamukura-kun. And I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier."

She really is unpredictable. This was the change from the boring, grey life that he had experienced the last few weeks, just sitting in this room, all by himself. 

He wants to give her more. More than just him, using his talents to save her. It's not enough, he tells himself; she deserves more, deserves better. "You won't lose me." Neither of them would allow it. His red eyes glint to accentuate the fact before he suddenly captures her lips in a kiss, deepening it. 

It takes a few seconds before Nanami has to catch her breath, her pink eyes glancing at him in blank awe and quite some confusion. "Kamukura-kun...?" That certainly was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. 

"Let me have you." His words are commanding, but at the same time, soothing as he runs his fingers through strands of hair playfully. It's not as long as his, but it belongs to her. So it's interesting. "You said you don't want to lose me. Let me prove to you that you won't."

There's a bit of hesitance as she stares at him. She doesn't really know how she's supposed to feel or react to a situation like this. Dating sims were not her forte, and she had only kissed him because that's... what a friend would do, right? She learned that from some of her games, too. But the feeling she has now mirrors the one she had when Hanamura had given the entire class the tainted soup -- but this feeling that swells in her stomach is different; it feels more natural. Without a single word, all she can do is look at him, slightly awestruck before she simply nods, agreeing to his terms. If he wants to prove to her that she won't lose him ever again, then she'll take it. 

Without hesitation, Kamukura kisses her again; this time with all the gentleness he can muster. He knows that this is only the second time that he's kissed someone and he can't help but wonder -- had his former self done this before? No, probably not. All logical lines lead to that singular answer. But even though the motion of kissing someone comes natural to him, he somehow feels a little flustered all the same. Strange. Lips still on hers, he traces his fingertips on her cheek, brushing her hair over her ear before he threads the strands, soft around his fingers. 

Nanami's breath catches as she pulls away from the kiss and she can't help but rub her thighs together through her still tattered clothes. With half lidded eyes, she looks at Kamukura with wanton desire, inhaling through her nose. The only thoughts that fill her mind are ones of him, of Hinata-kun, of the person he was meant to be, but no longer is. Can he never be ever again? But the question is soon pushed aside as the warm taste of a tongue tracing her upper lip. Nanami accepts the inviting gesture as her own lips part for him easily, almost as if it's natural for her. And it is, strangely enough.

They can feel the warmth enveloping her; their tongues tracing each other, losing themselves in the kiss. Kamukura then brings his hands to her shoulders, gripping onto her tightly as if to not let go. He won't let go of her. Nails dig into the fabric, claiming her as his.

Peeling away from her lips, he doesn't even bother to ask if she feels good, if she likes it, at first. The flush of her cheeks are a telltale sign of her enjoyment, he thinks -- although he can't help but be somewhat unsure of himself. He doesn't know if it's because of the feelings of confusion that tempt to bubble up to the surface, or the fact that he doesn't want to disappoint her. 

Maybe he _should_ ask. 

"Do you..." Why is he hesitating? He's Kamukura Izuru, the Super High School Level Hope. He shouldn't have a reason to hesitate. "Do you like this?"

That's a hard hitting question. One that she isn't exactly sure of the answer; not really, anyway. Pursing her lips, she hums to herself, racking her head to figure out exactly how she feels about it. It's nice, extremely so. It's a different feeling than what she gets when she plays an extremely fun game, but it's close. So very close. 

After several empty seconds, Nanami finally whispers her answer.

"Yes."

That's all he needs to hear before he leans in to kiss her again; this one just as gentle as the last. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore than he has to. Each kiss seems to spark something in him - his pulse quickening, eyelids dilating slightly as he sinks in further and further, almost losing himself in it all. Fingertips ride along her shoulder as he easily slips off the tattered uniform from her body revealing more of her neck and collarbone. 

This is interesting.

Perhaps it's the idea of doing something with another person, a whole new, different experience. Maybe it's because she manages to rile him up in ways that he cannot seem to explain. No matter what the reason, he can't help but find himself intrigued as a ripple of intense want courses through his veins. Is this the natural responses that are coming from his own body, or is something else at play here?

He thinks that it's best to ignore it entirely as he suddenly leans in to kiss the side of her neck, teeth grazing against her snow white skin, hard enough to make a mark. If he does this, then it's a confirmation that he won't leave her. That he won't abandon her. He'll make due with his promises. 

Craning her neck to allow him more access, Nanami can't help but moan. Kamukura wants to hear her make more of those noises, see if he can get her to make different ones. That would be nice. That would be interesting to him. He'll make her hit every octave, every note. 

"More," she begs of him, wanting to feel more of this strange sensation. She craves it so desperately, so hungrily, that she could honestly give in to nearly any demand that Kamukura would ask of her. She trusts that he won't hurt her. "Please, Kamukura-kun."

A part of him wants to deny her. It would probably be different from the norm. But at the same time, he's never had this type of experience before ever since he was born. That would be interesting, too. While both choices are compelling, he recalls how he promised that he'd have her. Alright, he'll do it. That's all there is to it. As a sign of finality, Kamukura's red gaze shifts, looking at her carefully. She's beautiful, even with the many stitches across her snow white skin, the patches and bandages covering the punctures. He needs to be careful, treat her as if she were fragile glass. Lips finally leaving her neck, he buries his face in her neck, nibbling at the skin softly.

A soft, breathy cry that was barely a ghost of a whisper filters through the air as her body trembles slightly. She's never felt this kind of sensation before; one that's making her slick between her legs and wanting. One hand curls against the mattress sheets beneath her, winding it around her fingers. The other, however, brings itself around Kamukura's head, stroking the long locks of dark hair. It comes to the young teenage boy as a surprise, gasping in response as he finally reaches behind her. She's not wearing anything besides her bra at this point - one that's covered in pixel 8bit designs that mirrored some of the more classic video games. With deft fingers, he slowly and carefully slips off the hooks of her bra, revealing a large pair of ample breasts, ripe for the taking. 

Humming against her, Kamukura again dips his head downwards, lips fastening itself around one of her nipples, suckling onto it like a baby would. In response, the gamer would hitch a breath through her mouth and even suppress an embarrassing sound that tempted to escape. Something that confused Kamukura himself.

"Why are you holding back?"

"I..." Nanami hesitates, trying to catch herself before those exact embarassing noises slip past her once again, causing her grip to tighten, her thighs shifting in closer. "It's weird. I've played games where girls would cry like this... and that was usually when the characters would feel dizzy and faint. Or they would lose the fight. I don't want to lose." Even now, she's slightly competitive.

If Kamukura would smirk, he would do so now. But instead, he rests a hand on her cheek, fingers tangling themselves in her hair. "It's okay," he reassures her. "You never lost." But in Kamukura's head, if she's treating this like a game, he might as well play along. It might be fun. "I do not think it is strange for you to be making such appealing sounds, Nanami Chiaki. So go ahead. I would like to hear you more." And as if to accentuate his own surprisingly selfish desires that bubbled up to the surface, his fingertips ghosting her curves, running down her sides, her outer thighs. It causes her body to quake slightly, yet another soft moan slipping from her lips as she rubs them together with just a hint of discomfort.

"Spread your legs."

No response.

"If you do not spread your legs, I cannot touch you there."

Still nothing.

"... Very well, then." He opts to force them open if he has to. Even if her thighs are closed, he can still shift his weight towards her, getting on his knees as he peppers kisses around her outer thighs before reaching right near her inner thighs. It's such an intimate action that easily gets more and more sounds out of her. It's so easy that it's almost boring, but each sound that reaches his ears is different all the same that he finds some entertainment value in it. "Will you do it now?"

Biting her lower lip, she finally, quietly nods, slowly doing as asked with a ragged sigh. "Am I losing now... Kamukura-kun?" She had given into him; to her, that was a loss on her part. And yet, she hasn't managed to make Kamukura flinch much, if at all. Maybe she should try turning the tables on him. 

"No." He kisses her inner thighs, now that they're open for him, making each one as he goes upward longer, eyes completely fixed on hers. "You won me." It's a little cheesy to be honest, but Kamukura thinks that it works for her the best. After all, she _is_ the Super High School Level Gamer. 

"Eh...?" She's surprised out of her wits; it's enough to make her look rather shocked to the point where all she can do is stare at him in awed silence for several moments. "Really? I really won you, Kamukura-kun?" At that question, her excitement jumps up tenfold, bringing her hands to her hips as her fingers find the strap of her pixel panties, not even bothering to remove her tattered skirt. Of course, when it's removed, Kamukura can see clearly her glistening sex, moist with her juices that nearly stick onto the fabric. 

Normally in a situation like this, the guy would say that she looks beautiful. But Kamukura isn't any ordinary guy, so instead, he just nods before leaning in towards where she's most moist before lapping his tongue around her entrance, drinking her in. He wants to know her taste, her scent. He wants to memorize every last inch of her himself.

Each squirm she makes. Each moan that pours from her lips. Kamukura Izuru remembers it all and makes note of which ones turn her on the most. Which ones will get her to love him more. More than the man he used to be. 

Better than Hinata Hajime.

He wants her to understand that this was the right decision to make. He's already recieved permission, so consent isn't a problem. He wouldn't want to do this without it; he has to respect her, after all. As both a woman and the person that intrigues him the most. More than Enoshima Junko and her despair.

"I'm going to put it in." A calm statement as he unbuckles his pants, tossing both the belt and pants to the side as he reveals his boxers -- they're the same ones that he wore as Hinata Hajime, blue, with a white flower pattern. But Kamukura Izuru didn't care; as long as they were comfortable, he'd honestly wear anything, even a fundoshi. "Once I have you, it will be the proof that we will not be separated." _Ever again,_ he adds to himself, quiet.

Nodding quietly, Nanami accepts him. Both in the literal and figurative sense. 

His length manages to enter through her quite easily; almost as if he was meant to fit inside of her. To Kamukura, the sensation was rather surreal, but at the same time, it wasn't something that he disliked. Of course, he eventually hit a spot where he couldn't push in. At least, not without hurting her. Red eyes fix onto her own pink innocent ones; ones that have only learned of true pain as of late. He doesn't want to hurt her. Doing so, he would become like Enoshima Junko. Like despair. Worry sets into his expression, and Nanami immediately notices it, even if Kamukura himself doesn't; her hand reaches out to his cheek, her thumb gently reassuring him. "It's okay, Kamukura-kun." His skin is warm; just like fireworks on her fingertips. It's full of life and sorrow. He's been through so much pain too, hasn't he? Even if he can't remember it. "Compared to what _she_ did, this is nothing." 

Spite. That's the only thing that Kamukura can read in her voice -- the hatred of one girl who had everything stolen away from her by Enoshima Junko. Her only friend. Her classmates. Her teacher.

Hinata-kun... was right in front of her. And yet, he wasn't. She had to remind herself that every time. 

"Alright. Take deep breaths. This will hurt a little." It's the only warning that he gives her before he pushes his way in more forward. Nanami bites back a groan, and soon enough, he's in all the way, having pierced through the last bit of her virginity. To him, this was his way of claiming her. Of telling her that he belongs to her. That he won't ever leave her side, as her player two.

Panting against him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, digging into the cloth of his jacket, eyes shut tight. "It's okay. It's okay... I'm okay." Her words are more for herself than for anybody else, really, but he listens to her regardless of it all and holds her tight to his body, feeling her warmth against his own. He cracks just the smallest of smiles - as strange as it is on the features of someone who normally showed little to no emotion. 

"You don't have to be so strong, Nanami."

That voice didn't belong to Kamukura. Or rather, it didn't _feel_ like they were words that were suited to him. Those were words that caused the gamer's eyes to widen, looking up at him, directly into those red eyes of his that could possibly suck her in. "Why?" She has to ask. She has to know.

"..." He isn't sure why he said that. In fact, he finds himself questioning the idea even further. Was it his former self wanting to come out? Having more words to tell her, more emotions to show? That's interesting in of itself. "Because you're not alone."

That's right, she's not. This is the sign that she isn't, right? With him pounding inside of her, over and over again, repeatedly. She is the only thing that matters to him in this moment, in this time; a singular soul that connects his life to this world. If anything happens to her, the color that she poured out will all fade into boring, dull shades of gray. She is the one who brought the colors back into his life; something that grows more evident as the seconds tick in his clockwork mind, filled to the brim with talent. It's a realization that he should have known for a long time.

The emotions that belong to Hinata Hajime also belong to Kamukura Izuru. 

Perhaps that's exactly why he always held this strange fascination towards her. But it doesn't matter now, for he is hers. 

Her grip on him tighter, nails digging deep into the fabric as if to make a mark and he continues, in and out. Sometimes he gets bored enough to change the pace - sometimes it would be something fast and ragged, and sometimes he would draw things out slowly; almost as if he's drawing things out. And really, he is, and the mixed pace allows him to easily get exactly what he wants from her.

This is the feeling that he's always longed for. 

But this moment won't last forever, and he knows it. His loins are burning, seeking release. "Which do you prefer?" Kamukura questions her with some interest. "Inside or outside?" He'll leave that final decision up to her.

His question is answered not with words, but with her legs wrapping around his waist, locking him in as she puffs her cheeks. "...You promised you would stay with me." And she won't allow him to break that promise, either. 

Ah. 

Alright, then. He'll give her exactly what she asks for, then. In one final stroke, he finishes himself inside of her, allowing Nanami a loud, high pitched cry that followed in ecstacy before he finally, finally brings himself out, some of his cum still dribbling from the head of his shaft.

He's exhausted, tired even, but he decides that he can still talk. He wants to. After all, there's something he has to say. Something the two of them have to do, sooner or later.

"We'll save them." Those words confuse Nanami a little, causing her brows to rise as she tries to catch herself. He then takes out the hairpin that sits in his pocket and places it back in her pale pink locks for hair. It fits her well. "The 77th class was brainwashed by Enoshima Junko. We shall go and save them." 

"Yeah."

Not now, but another day. With the two of them together, nothing will stop them from crafting the future that they desire. There isn't any doubt in either of their minds that they will save the 77th class. After all, with the Super High School Level Hope and the Super High School Level Gamer, anything is possible if you really try. And Nanami, one day, will bring back Hinata Hajime. 

Even if Kamukura may say it's impossible... Nanami still wants to reach for that small fragment of hope that will lead her back to him. And she will.


End file.
